1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and, more particularly, to apparatus adjustably affixed to the bicycle for securing and supporting the back of a user to aid in providing more efficient and comfortable usage of the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
The usual bicycle seat has a relatively large, generally horizontal portion for holding the buttocks and a smaller portion forwardly thereof for crotch support. A predominant mode of use of this seat is for the rider to remain seated on the seat while operating the pedals.
A different mode of operation is contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,462 where the seat 40 is angularly positioned such that the cyclist in a rest position is leaning the buttocks backwardly against the seat and partially presenting body weight downwardly on the seat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 553,722 in addition to a conventional seat 2 there is provided a support 16 spring-mounted to the bicycle frame just behind the seat against which a rider can brace his back enabling strong pedal exertion without lifting from the seat and wasting energy.